


Let It Snow

by angrybirdcr



Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Steve insists that his new toy will work. You know that it won’t it, so you walk out ready with a shovel in hand. Soon it becomes Man vs Snow blower. Who wins?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dec2020 Fluffy Sugary Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040534
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> //You can also find me on TUMBLR // Wattpad
> 
> A/N: Hello! Thank You very much for such a detailed funny prompt! I have to warn you however, how inaccurate this might be as I have absolutely no idea what snow looks like or much less what it feels like, since I’ve never seen it before. Even then, I hope that you like this!! 🥰💖
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don’t own any rights to Steeb, Marvel does and everything is a work of fiction**
> 
> **Pics are for reference only and they’re not meant to be a literal interpretation of the details hereby described (included but not limited to, to reader’s appearance) // Pics taken from Pinterest, credits go to their respective creators // Divider by @firefly-graphics **

[ ](https://ibb.co/kHtbFPb)

_“YES”_

_“NO!”_

_“YES, it will..”_

“ _Steeeb_! I’m telling you, that thing will definitely _NOT_ work!!” You firmly said with a sigh

“ _Honey_ , just because Ultron ended up being a killing machine, it doesn’t mean that _every_ other technology tool will” He said with a slight teasing tone and sporting an ice-melting smirk

“That’s what they said about the _Cylons_ and look where it got them!!” You huffed, watching Steve readying the snow blower

“Did you just quote _Battlestar Galactica_ on me?” He amusedly arched his brow, remembering how you had made him snuggle with you in bed doing a marathon of the show, _‘for research purposes’_ , _you had said_ , he warmly smiled at the memory 

“Someone had to show you the way…” You teased him 

“Well, according to F.R.I.D.A.Y this is just an inoffensive safe-for-home snow blower, so you can rest assured that it won’t murder me”

_“That’s exactly what they all said!!!”_ You said “But, _seriously_ for the umpteenth time _babe_ , that cute looking little thing won’t work in that thick snow, it’s bound to fail. I’m telling you!” You told his stubborn ass with a playful smirk on, _‘oh, how much were you going to enjoy this!’, you thought_

“Will you trust me here, _Mrs. Rogers?_ ” 

“ _Oh_ , if only I knew you would win this!!” You continued to banter with him, admiring him reading the manual instructions one last time, before hooking it up to the power outlet, you bit your lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to get out

“Mr. Rogers.. I _really, truly_ hate to burst your bubble but I’ve been doing this for a long time...that thing does _NOT_ have the wattage to handle that!” You shook your head as you pointed to the awaiting white mountain at your entrance, you could swear that you watched him gulp down

“According to the instructions here, it does and it’s made with the best materials, it says it can hold a snow height up to 12”, we got this!”

“ _Okaaay_ ” You singsang, putting your hands up in mock surrender, before picking up the shovel as he made his way outside

_It had been a really bad snow storm_

_The snow was too thick_

Been there before, but you knew that nothing would make him change his mind, so you let him enjoy his new life through a basis of trial and error. You stared at your handsome husband for a long hypnotizing moment before you started to hum your favorite song, one shovel at the time.

_It didn’t take long_

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

You had managed to clear up a decent path, and were almost about to reach the street when you heard his loud curse, making you turn your head towards him.

“ _FUCK_!” His gorgeous face contorted into a deep frown as he watched with concern at the obnoxious noise the machine was making

“What happened?” You asked, carefully approaching him, weary of the loud _not-so-good_ cracking coming from the thing “Is it fried already?” You said with an _‘I told you so’_ look and soft smile on

“I don’t know, I think that maybe some hard snow shards got stuck there” He said with a frustration sigh, his disappointed face making you feel bad that it wasn’t coming along as he expected

“ _Oh, baby…_ Don’t feel bad. You can always get a new one” You said in a calm sweet voice, dropping a soft caress over his shoulder as he took your hand in his and brought it to his lips to give it a tender kiss, full heart eyes on you “Or-- You can even ask Tony for his recommendations!” You suggested, caressing his face with your free hand 

“Tony? _Really? Doll_ , the man literally melts the snow with his suit!!” Steve said with clear indignation at the use of his armor, followed by a chuckle

“ _Oh, well…_ Is that noise normal? Because It doesn’t sound right to me--” You warned with wide eyes as you slowly removed from his grip and took a few steps back

_“I don’t...”_ He couldn’t finish his phrase as the stucked snow was finally blown up straight to his face, his entire body now covered in white cold 

_You gasped_

He spat out the bit that had gotten inside his mouth before cursing again, as his eyes opened he locked them with your worried-filled yet now amused ones, a silent communication between you both. 

_You both broke out in laughter_

A deep energetic laugh straight from your cores. He turned it off as soon as the giddiness let his body function again

“I did _NOT_ see that one coming!” You said chuckling

“Oh, but It gave you quite the show, didn’t it?”

“Would lie if I say that it didn’t!” You smirked “ _Besides_ … I did fairly well on my end, so I’d say **_Man 1, Machine 0?!_** ” You said as you pointed towards your driveway. 

“You did, doll. _Well done._..” He said with a mischievous smirk on

“ _Oh_ … I know that smirk-- what’s on your mind, Captain?” You said, knowing the effect it had on it every time that called him that. You watched him crouch, taking a small ball of snow in his hands before he eyed you, like a lion does its prey

“What are you doing?” You slowly retreated as you watched him focus on his mission

“ _NO_! Don’t even think about it!” You threatened him

_He kept advancing_

“ _NO_!!!” You screeched as the small ball hit you, not too hard but with just the enough strength to make you slightly stumble and for it to dissolve into cold flakes upon the impact “ _STEEEB_!!”

“Sorry, darling! Only fair game!” He smirked

“Oh, this is war _ROGERS_!” You said, making your own little weapon of icy fluffiness

He chuckled as your perfectly aimed little ball hit its target, initiating the giddy battle. You continued to freely play in the snow with each other, relishing in the fulfilling banality caused by what had started as the simple cleaning of your entrance. A delightful activity that ended with his luscious lips warming you with a poetic dance of passionate love.

**A/N:** Ok, there you go dear! I’m posting this up at midnight my time, so all errors are mine only, including but not limited to, any lack of coherency and cuteness on it! 😅😂 Thank You for reading!

##  **Thank you for the love!! 💖💖💖**


End file.
